Hey
by SoulHorse
Summary: A break up with Jirou Kyoka leaves Kaminari Denki haunted almost three years later.


**Well hello! I have no idea how to write Kaminari x Jirou (first time!) so I hope I did my favorite pairing justice ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA :/**

* * *

 ** _"Didn't you love me?"_**

 _He could still hear her voice in his head, angry, bitter, fierce. The same girl he'd fallen in love with, the same girl he still loved, the girl who thought he had betrayed her._

 _"Kyoka…" he began, desperate to explain, to keep her._

 _"Save it Denki," she snapped bitterly. "Just…leave me alone. Maybe forever."_

 _"No!" The word slipped out of his lips before he could even think. "Dammit Kyoka! Just let me talk!"_

 _"No!" She turned around and began to walk away. "JUST LEAVE!"_

x

Kaminari awoke with a cold start. Sweat pooled at the back of his shirt from his nightmare and his naturally warm hands were clammy and cold.

"Shit…" he grumbled, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Not again…"

"Jesus Christ, what on earth are you awake for? It's 6 am bro!" a whisper-yell came from the other side of the room.

His best friend and roommate, Eijiro Kirishima, sat up in his bed and flashed him a warning glare.

"You're gonna wake up Bakugou and you know how he is in the mornings!" Kirishima hissed, gesturing towards the sleeping ash blonde in his bed.

"The real question is, why is he sleeping with you?" Kaminari returned.

The red haired boy turned a slight shade of pink.

"That's — I…He just wanted to!" Kirishima fumbled.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK OF FUCKING WORLDS ARE YOU TWO FUCKING YAMMERING ON ABOUT AT THIS FUCKING TIME IN THE MORNING!" a furious ash-blonde shouted, sitting straight up in Kirishima's bed.

"Ah shit, look what you've done…" the redheaded boy grumbled.

Kaminari grinned sheepishly. "Time to head to work. And Kirishima, calm your boyfriend before he blows the roof off our apartment."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

The electricity user smirked as he barely avoided the flying pillow.

x

"So what on earth was this morning about, Kaminari?" Kirishima asked as he nonchalantly flipped a pancake on the stove.

"Ah. Just…Jirou again," the boy muttered.

"Again?" A frown appeared on his friend's face. "You and Jirou ended years ago, back when we were still at U.A."

"Yeah well, I guess I never really got over it."

"I fucking hate all of you fucktards," Bakugou announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Love you too," Kirishima replied with a smile.

Kaminari rolled his eyes at his two friends; Kirishima was smiling like him when he short-circuited and Bakugou was doing his best to keep his usual annoyed expression, although a flush of red dusted his cheeks.

"Oi Kirishima. Your pancakes are burning," the electric hero called.

"Shit!"

The two blondes at the table snorted as the poor red head tried to save his pancakes.

"So, you fucking better have a good fucking reason to have me up at 6 am, Pikachu," Bakugou grumbled as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Fucking God knows it's gonna be a fucking long ass day with all these patrols."

"Dammit, I didn't mean to wake you guys up," Kaminari sighed. "Just had a nightmare."

"Shame you made too much noise," Kirishima sighed as he sat down with a plate of burned pancakes.

"What the fuck was it about this fucking time?" Bakugou queried, sipping a cup of coffee.

Before the electric user could respond, Kirishima piped up, "It was Jirou again."

"Again? Get over her already man."

"Not before she gives me a chance to explain."

"Yeah…never going to happen," the explosion hero deadpanned as he dumped his cup into the sink and headed to his room. "I'm gonna go get changed and then relieve that Half and Half Bastard and Deku of patrol. I bet they're macking on each other instead of patrolling anyways."

The redhead and the blonde snorted as their bold friend ambled off to his room.

"Ahh why do you like Bakugou anyways?" Kaminari asked dryly. "That dumbass is way too obsessed with beating Midoriya and Todoroki so he can be number one hero."

Kirishima's eyes widened and punched his friend.

"Shut up! He literally lives with us! Don't say that out loud!" Kirishima mumbled.

Kaminari grinned. "He _sleeps_ in your bed Kiri, and don't pretend you hate it."

"I—"

"What the fuck are you fucktards arguing about now? Hurry the fuck up and get dressed and I'll see you guys at patrol," Bakugou snapped, before grabbing his keys and slamming the door.

Kaminari turned to the steaming redhead.

"So, what do you see in him again?"

x

"Jesus fucking Christ, that was the longest fucking day of patrol I have ever had and I blame fucking Pikachu," Bakugou announced when the three Pro-Heroes arrived back at their apartment.

"I apologized, like a million times! What else do you want me to say?" aforementioned boy whined as he threw himself onto their couch.

Bakugou growled and knocked Kaminari off the couch (with the other blonde shrieking in pain), before taking the spot on the tiny couch.

"Get off, you fucking dingus. You fucking woke me up this fucking morning, so now the couch is fucking mine," the ash blonde drawled lazily with a smirk.

Kaminari scowled and rubbed his head.

"Anything else you would like, master?" he muttered sarcastically, as Kirishima laughed at him behind his back.

"Yeah. The last bag of chips would be pretty good," Bakugou called. "Maybe a cup of coffee."

"Screw you!"

The electric blonde retrieved three bags of chips and a cup of iced coffee for Bakugou and sat at the foot of the couch, while Kirishima somehow managed to get Bakugou to move over so he could sit.

"Oi Kaminari. Get over Sound Girl already. You're ruining my sleep," the explosion hero growled suddenly, as he leaned onto Kirishima and yawned.

"It's not that easy," Kaminari replied irritably, popping open his chips.

Kirishima prodded his friend with his foot.

"Why not? You never told us the full story of what happened anyways."

"It was a stupid misunderstanding."

"Not to her."

"Tell us the fucking story, you motherfucking moron."

Kaminari sighed. "Well…"

x

 _"So, you have a thing for me?" Jirou asked, blinking her dark purple eyes at him._

 _Kaminari shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Yeah. Sounds about right. So…what do you say? Will you go out with me?"_

 _Jirou stared at him for a long while, before her lips curled into into its usual smirk._

 _"Sure, just text me the details. Jamming Whey," she giggled at his nickname._

 _Kaminari grinned and nodded and she left. As soon as he figured she was out of earshot, he screamed at the top of his lungs._

 _"YESSSS!"_

 _"PIPE DOWN YOU MOTHERFUCKING—!"_

 _"SHUT UP BAKUGOU!"_

 _._

 _Kaminari paced back and forth, glancing anxiously at the top. He and Jirou…their first date…at 5:30 pm. The current time read 5:25._

 _"Holy crap…" he muttered. "What do I do? What should I say?"_

 _"Oi, getting cold feet dude?"_

 _Kirishima grinned, all sharp teeth, at his friend._

 _"Bro, what do I do? I'm freaking out. I don't wanna be a complete idiot around her!"_

 _"Too fucking late Pikachu," the familiar voice of Bakugou drawled out._

 _The explosion hero smirked as he opened the fridge. "You're already an idiot."_

 _"Shut up Bakugou. Kirishima, what do I do?" Kaminari panicked._

 _The redhead shrugged. "Be…yourself? Where are you taking her anyways?"_

 _The other grinned. "A music bar. Figured she'd be into it."_

 _"Hey, Kaminari," a girl's voice called, approaching from the direction of the girls' dorms._

 _The blonde tensed up, eyes wide and panicking. He looked to both of his friends, who were blatantly ignoring him._

 _"Yo Jirou!" Kirishima waved._

 _"Sound girl," Bakugou acknowledged._

 _Jirou smiled. "Hey guys. Is Kaminari panicking?"_

 _The two boys looked at each other, and then at their blonde friend, and nodded. The purplette sighed and made her way over to the couch and prodded the electric hero._

 _"Hey, Jamming Whey. Hope you didn't forget about our date," she teased._

 _Kaminari shot straight up. "Ack! Hey Jirou! Ready to go?"_

 _"Nah, I like sitting here and watching you squirm."_

 _Kaminari mentally face palmed for that one. Screw him._

 _"Jirouuuu!" he whined playfully._

 _The girl grinned. "Kidding. Let's go."_

 _Kaminari smiled back and offered his hand. "Milady?"_

 _She accepted it and the two walked out the dorms._

 _._

 _"Oh my god! Denki!" Jirou laughed at her boyfriend of six months, who was now glancing around the table which they sat at. What had once been a pristine wooden table, now had a mess of crumbs and sauce everywhere._

 _"I'm sorry! I was hungry!" Kaminari lamented. "I didn't know I was making a mess!"_

 _"Damn, I feel bad for whichever waiter comes to clean this!" Jirou joked. "Bet they're gonna add extra to our tab. Don't forget, you're paying."_

 _"Nooooo Kyokaaaa! Pay half!" Kaminari groaned as he tried to scrub the sauce off the table with a napkin._

 _His girlfriend smirked and leaned back, sipping her milkshake. "Nah. You're the male here, and plus, I paid for our movie snacks."_

 _"Fineeee."_

 _Kaminari reluctantly waved down a waiter and paid the bill, ignoring his snickering girlfriend across the booth._

 _As soon as he paid, he grabbed Jirou's hand and the two stumbled outdoors._

 _"That was legendary, but also gross," Jirou commented, still giggling. "Did you see the poor waiter's face?"_

 _"You should've said something!" Kaminari bemoaned. "Now I feel bad!"_

 _"Future Superhero Denki Kaminari: Chargebolt, makes a mess at the dinner table. Damn, every agency will want you now!"_

 _"Ahhh Kyoka's so meannnn!" Kaminari drawled out his words, laughing along with his girlfriend._

 _"I'm not mean; you're just an idiot," Jirou remarked with a grin._

 _The blonde haired boy smiled back at her brightly. "But I'm the best idiot. Cuz I'm your idiot!"_

 _"Oh dear. I have to take care of you. Such a child," the purplette commented._

 _"TAKE THAT BACK!"_

 _"Nah."_

 _"I love you Kyoka," Kaminari said suddenly._

 _She turned to face him, her eyes soft. "I love you too Denki."_

 _"…so will you take it back?"_

 _"Not a chance."_

 _._

 _"Akira…Saichi? Akira-chan?" Kaminari blinked at the girl before him. Long, wavy brown hair, green eyes. She was tall, with long legs, and her chest jumped out at him._

 _"Kaminari-kun! Don't you remember me? We were friends in grade school and we dated in middle school for a bit!" the girl said cheerily._

 _"Oh yeah!" he could suddenly recall._

 _This pretty girl with a bright smile, had been one his best friends before coming to U.A. They had dated for a couple of months in middle school, before he broke it off, losing interest in her. Which was surprising to most of their classmates at the time; Akira-chan was a bombshell._

 _"You go here now?" he asked curiously._

 _"Yeah, I'm in the general course," Akira admitted shyly. "My Quirk wasn't good enough to be a hero course Quirk, like yours!"_

 _She had the Small Magnet Quirk, which attracted small, metal objects._

 _"Well good for you!" he said finally, unsure of how to respond._

 _"Hey Denki."_

 _Jirou sidled up to him and casually planted a kiss on his cheek._

 _"Who's this?" she asked curiously, eyeing the new girl._

 _"Ah! This is Akira-chan! She's an old friend from grade school and my ex from middle school," he told her with a smile._

 _The expression on Jirou's face darkened._

 _"Fascinating," she said finally._

 _"Akira-chan, this is my girlfriend, Jirou!" the blonde introduced, oblivious to his girlfriend's darkening mood._

 _"Nice to meet you Jirou-san!" Akira chirped._

 _"You too," the other muttered darkly. "Denki, I think we should get going. Training starts soon."_

 _Kaminari blinked. "You're right! Let's go Kyoka!"_

 _The earphone jack hero nodded stiffly and eyed the girl behind them warily, before walking away._

 _._

 _"Denki, I don't like Akira," she told him bluntly as soon as they arrived to the training grounds._

 _"Why not?" he questioned._

 _"Bad vibes. And I think she still likes you."_

 _Kaminari smiled softly at Jirou._

 _"It's fine Kyoka. We're just friends. You don't need to worry about Akira. We ended a long time ago and now she's just a familiar face. You're the one I care about now."_

 _"Still. Can you just not talk to her?" Jirou asked quietly. "I don't like it."_

 _"Don't worry so much Kyoka."_

 _._

 _"Oi Kaminari, who's the new girl who keeps coming over to talk to you?" Mineta demanded at lunch._

 _The blonde could feel his girlfriend's harsh gaze on him as he shrugged and said, "Just an old friend. Why?"_

 _Mineta grinned and stared down the girl from across the cafeteria. "She's hot."_

 _"Denki…seriously, please—"_

 _"Chill Kyoka. You know I love you."_

 _She didn't speak a word to him that entire lunch after that._

 _"Kaminari-kun!" a girl's voice squealed from down the empty hallway._

 _The blonde haired electric user turned to see Akira, her brown hair in a high ponytail, her large breasts bouncing up and down…_ snap out of it.

 _"Yo Akira-chan! What's up?" Kaminari asked._

 _The girl blushed and looked at him from under her eyelashes coyly._

 _"Can we talk?"_

 _"Yeah sure."_

 _Akira fidgeted with her skirt as she gazed at Kaminari._

 _"Have you ever thought about our middle school relationship?" she finally asked._

 _"Nah not really. I have a girlfriend now," he replied nonchalantly. "Why?"_

 _Akira stepped closer to him, her large breasts touching his chest, her sweet breath fanning across his face._

 _"Well, I have. And I think I want to give_ us _another go. What do you say, Kaminari?" she purred softly, placing a hand on his chest._

 _"Well…I have a girlfriend. And I love her very much," Kaminari said. Oh crap, Kyoka was right!_

 _"So? Aren't I prettier?" Akira advanced, pressing him up against a locker._

 _"Uh…"_

 _Before he had a chance to respond or even protest, Akira pressed her lips against his, and entangled her hands through his blonde hair._

 _"Oi, Denki, where are—"_

 _The familiar voice that he oh so loved and knew, stopped abruptly. Kaminari watched his beloved Kyoka's eyes grow wide at the sight._

 _"Kyoka!" he nearly shouted, shoving Akira away. "I—"_

 _Before he could even blink, Jirou threw the nearest bag (his) at his face and took off running._

 _"Kyoka!" Kaminari shouted, sprinting after her._

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _He managed to catch up and grab her wrist, yanking her towards him._

 _"Kyoka, lemme explain—"_

 _"I think it was pretty obvious, Kaminari."_

 _The use of his surname sent a chill down his spine._

 _"No…it's Denki. Always for you—"_

 _"Didn't you love me?"_

 _He bit his lip and stared into her dark purple eyes. The eyes of the the same girl he'd fallen in love with, the same girl he still loved, the girl who thought he had betrayed her._

 _"Kyoka…" he began, desperate to explain, to keep her._

 _"Save it Denki," she snapped bitterly. "Just…leave me alone. Maybe forever."_

 _"No!" The word slipped out of his lips before he could even think. "Dammit Kyoka! Just let me talk!"_

 _"No!" She turned around and began to walk away. "JUST LEAVE!"_

x

"…and yeah. That's basically what happened," Kaminari finished.

His two friends stared at him in silence, before Kirishima finally said, "So this entire mess could've been avoided if you had just listened to Jirou."

"…"

Bakugou guffawed. "This is basically a whole fucking 'I-told-you-so' situation."

"Okay, but how was I supposed to know—"

"Dude. It was pretty obvious Akira liked you," Kirishima deadpanned.

"Everyone fucking knew except you," Bakugou sniggered.

Kaminari face palmed. "Well, that's great. So any advice now?"

"Nope. None," Kirishima said immediately.

The blonde turned to Bakugou, pleadingly. "Bakugou? Please?"

The ash blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?"

"Uh…something good hopefully."

"Well, here's some shitty advice. Maybe you and Sound Girl aren't meant to be together."

Kaminari opened his mouth to talk, but Bakugou kicked his back.

"Fucking shut up and let me talk. So maybe you guys aren't meant to be together. Maybe not at that point in time. But since you still so obviously fucking care about her, you should still try to reach out to her and explain, even though she's probably going to fucking reject you again. Don't be a fucking coward."

"That was…okay…I guess…" Kaminari muttered.

Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All Bakugou is trying to say is that you should be brave and manly. Admit your feelings and—"

 _BOOM!_

All around them, the walls shook and the ground vibrated. The three friends stared at each other for a split second, before dashing out the door.

x

"It seems that a villain with an Elephant Quirk has just invaded the city!" the newscaster reported. "The Heroes are trying to take down the villain, but the attempts have been unsuccessful."

"Fuck," Bakugou cursed as he stared up at the towering villain.

"Oi! Ground Zero! Red Riot! Chargebolt!" a girl's voice called from above.

"Uravity!" Kirishima shouted.

"Oh. It's Floaty," Bakugou muttered.

The brunette frowned as she floated down with several civilians clutching onto her.

"Ground Zero, can you _please_ try to be a bit professional?" she begged.

The ash blonde shrugged and Uraraka continued, "So far, no one has been able to bring it down. I've been rescuing civilians with Iida, but every attempt to bring it down has failed."

"Where's Deku and Shoto?" Kirishima asked.

"They're out in another city, putting down some villains. My point is, can you guys bring it down?" Uraraka asked.

Bakugou grinned. "I got this."

"Oi! I already staked my claim on this one! Creati's here too!" another voice called above.

Kaminari felt a shiver roll down his spine as his eyes landed on a familiar purplette.

 _Jirou Kyoka._

x

With the help of Jirou's Earphone Jack Quirk and Bakugou's sheer power with his explosions, the villain went down immediately.

Meanwhile, Kaminari, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu ran around, rescuing civilians and bringing them to safety.

"Don't worry! You're gonna be okay!" Kaminari told a group kids he had just dropped off. "You guys are safe now!"

"Thanks Mister!"

The kids ran off together, probably looking for their parents.

"Kaminari."

He turned to the sound of his name, surprised to see Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Hey Momo. What's up?" he asked.

"If you want to talk to her, now would be the time," she said simply, before walking away.

Kaminari blinked at the short message, before looking around for Jirou.

She was over by a group of civilians, chatting them up and making sure they were okay. She was smiling and laughing with them, and Kaminari felt he had never seen her look so pretty.

He glanced over at Kirishima and Bakugou; Kirishima gave him an encouraging thumbs up while Bakugou rolled his eyes.

 _Be a man. Be brave. It's okay to admit your feelings._

As he watched her leave the group of civilians, a smile on her face, he heard her voice in his head, once more.

* * *

 _"Hey Jamming Whey."_

* * *

 _"Hey Jirou."_

* * *

 **well there's my cliche lil piece for my favorite couple. I'm literally praying I did every character justice; I have no idea whether they were in character and I finished this at 2 in the morning XD**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed some Kaminari x Jirou and see ya next time!**

 **\- Soul**


End file.
